


[JP]事件は操縦席で起きたんだ

by ラクレール (Laclale)



Series: TKTR AU and its references [9]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - THSC Timeline Fusion, Gen, Original Character(s), Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB
Summary: ロケット発射！TKレッジがTKヘンリーの為にドアを開けたままにし、TRのヘンリーがWallの人間と絡んでいる間、操縦席で起きた事件とは一体・・・。
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson
Series: TKTR AU and its references [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892





	[JP]事件は操縦席で起きたんだ

**Author's Note:**

> Dear EN user: You can translate if you used "This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work" and choose this work.

操縦席のある部屋に、見覚えのある二人が入ってくる。ヘンリーとエリーだ。「・・・っ！」操縦するTRスヴェンとは裏腹に大事な場面を邪魔されたTKスヴェンが無意識に銃を撃つ。「危ないっ！」ヘンリーがエリーの胸を庇う。操縦席にいたパリスは指示を仰ぐ。「こちらパリス、ヘンリーとエリーそっくりの緑服の人間が乗り込んできた」そこに展望目当てのメンバーが割り込み、翼のような物体の根元を刺され利き手と胸をいじめられたヘンリーは瀕死の状態に。「こちらラクレール、監視カメラで見たけどその二人ならクローンだからキルしないでメンバーにするといいよ！」無意識で撃った弾丸は、エリーを庇ったヘンリーの目に当たっていた。そしてその目を完全に使えなくしていた。「すまん、許してくれ！」必死で謝っていたのはTKスヴェンだ。

「・・・無意識って、恐ろしいもんだな。」その場に居合わせた魔改造マニアのメンバーが、カバー付きの青い目玉を持っていた。「ラクレール女氏の言っていたクローンが再生能力の高いアレだったらって考えると、今この目を彼の目と取り換えないといけない気がしたんだ。」魔改造マニアが目を取り換える。「それ確か疑似再現の・・・」口を滑らせたメンバーを止めるように、他のメンバーが「さっさと医務室に運べ！」と叫ぶ。TKスヴェン含むヘンリーをいじめたメンバー全員が医務室に移動し、エリーが遅れて医務室へとヘンリーを追いかけていった。「録画しておくか・・・」パリスは録画用のライブカメラを設置した。

医務室には記憶改変チップを遠隔で再改変する機械が置かれていた。「・・・これは俺が使うしかないな。」TKスヴェンは政府の植え付けたヘンリーの記憶を、自分とエリー以外政府とToppatsの立場を入れ換えるように書き換えた。「左の肘から先が酷い骨折だな・・・何か代わりになるものは？」医務室のドクターが、TKスヴェンに語りかける。「ワイヤーとプロジェクターで。」TKスヴェンはそう答え、「俺はこいつの再生能力を信じる。取り換えるのは大きめの骨格で十分だ。」と付け加えた。「再生能力・・・？夢なのかそうじゃないのか、はっきりしないわね・・・。」おっと、医務室に先客がいた。彼女はTRエリー。

「非常用ルートが通気口って・・・誰が考えたの？」「少なくともレッジとヘンリーではない。」医務室の通気口からも声が。「・・・通気口の私へ・・・そっちのヘンリーはどう？」しかもTRエリーの耳に入ってたみたい。「彼がごついアーマーのおじさんに喝を入れなかったら、私たち乗り込めなかったの。それを分かってて？」通気口の二人はTK勢だったようで。「・・・ラクレール女氏に繋いでくれ、医務室のエリーが戸惑ってる。」医務室から内部電話をかけたのは魔改造マニアのメンバー。「バート君から電話代わったけど、用件は？」「あのさ、俺のリーダーのヘンリーの事だよな・・・。」女氏が電話に出たところに口を滑らせてきたのはTKスヴェン。「あっ、ヘンリー君？ちょっとカメラ確かめるからね・・・大丈夫みたい！レッジおじさんが中に入れてくれたからね。」「助かった、ありがとう」

医務室のドクターが左肘から先を取り換えたその時にエリーが医務室の扉を開け、その音に他のエリーが反応する。「・・・あ。」扉を開けたエリーを見た他のエリーは、気を逸らそうとして。「テレビ見てもいいかな・・・(TR)」「ライブカメラのチャンネルにしてもいい？(TK)」ライブカメラでは、操縦席越しに成層圏を抜けるロケットの様子が映し出されていました。「はぁ、あの壊された壁が気になってしょうがない・・・」TRエリーがそう言うと、エリーがこう返して。「カフェテリアの窓を壊したのは私たちよ。私はただヘンリーを手伝うように言われているだけだから責任はなにも感じないけど・・・私のヘンリーは？」

TKスヴェンが「お前のだったのか。気づいてやれなくてごめんな。」とエリーに話し、「しばらく休ませてくれ」と付け加えた。しかしエリーはヘンリーの胸を調べ、「ライフサポーターが無事で良かった・・・」と呟いた。「そう言えば、こんなデータがあるんだ。小さい頃再生能力が弱すぎて、瀕死の彼をライフサポーターでどうにかしたって。そのライフサポーター、まだ使ってたんだな。」TKスヴェンが再度付け加えた。

「エリー！！！(TR)」そこにやって来たのは何と２人のヘンリー！「医務室がどうのこうのとか騒いでたけど・・・そっちも無事で良かった！(TK)」３人のヘンリーとエリーが全く同じ部屋にいるので、TKスヴェンが「早くセレモニーやろうぜ」なんて言ってしまいます。一方TRヘンリーの方はTRエリーが静かに無事だとサインを出しましたとさ。

・・・ん？TKスヴェンの声が聞こえますね。「おやすみ、３人目のヘンリー・・・さっきは傷つけてごめんな。」


End file.
